


Protège Moi

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nichts wiederholt sich. Nichts bleibt gleich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protège Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Fünf lose verbundene Drabbles spielen in den ersten Wochen nach dem Piloten...

**076\. Vorahnung**

Dir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sich dieses Gefühl in dem Moment eingestellt hätte, als du auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen bist, anstatt in dich zu rammen wie ein Semi, als du Sams Wohngegend verlässt.

Natürlich bist du zu langsam.

Natürlich ist es in dem Augenblick zu spät für Jess.

Du weiß nicht, ob das ganze Wochenende Vorbereitungen ausgereicht hätte, um diese verdammte Tragödie zu verhindern. Es war keine Vorahnung, nur Wissen, wie der Instinkt in New Orleans, sich zu ducken, um der Enthauptung zu entgehen.

Du hinterfragst diese Eingebungen nicht, manchmal denkst du, dass du es tun solltest.

**077\. Gegensatz**

Du stehst neben Sam in der ersten Reihe während der Trauerfeier, Schulter an Schulter.

Vertraute Position auch nach vier getrennten Jahren, lässt das Flüstern, Starren an euch abperln, wie verdammter Regen auf Ölzeug. Du wunderst dich vage, woher die Schlieren in deinem Blick kommen.

Dich erinnert hier nichts an das erste Mal.

An Moms Beerdigung hat es aus Kübeln gegossen. Der Himmel weint für euch, meinte eine Schwarze. Du hast mit weiten Augen in den Wolkenbruch gestarrt. Naiver vierjähriger, es war Trost für einen Moment.

Du hast Jess nicht gekannt, Sam ist genauso still wie damals und die Sonne brennt.

**078\. Gerechtigkeit**

Sam will Rache und du weißt, dass er nicht Gerechtigkeit erwartet. Es ist diese kalte Flamme, die in Dad gebrannt hat, seit jener Nacht und du bist es müde, zu sehen, wie sie alles Gute in Asche verwandelt.

Es ist das Feuer, das in diesen Nächten nie gelöscht wurde und es ist nicht hell.

Vergrößert nur die Schatten, bis sie um euch herumtanzen. Sam ist so auf der Grenze, dass er bereit ist, jedem an die Kehle zu gehen und dein Vorschlag Palo Alto zu verlassen, wird entsprechend aufgenommen.

Du schlägst ihn nieder, er bleibt regungslos liegen. Für einen Tag.

**079\. Nicht abgeschickte Briefe**

Es ist nicht so, als ob du sie versteckt hättest und Sams Augen beinhalten exakt diesen Vorwurf, während er die beiden Umschläge in den Händen wendet.

„Was? Hast du gedacht, dass Dad nie versucht hat sich zu entschuldigen?“

„Du hättest ihn mir gleich geben können, Dean.“

„Wann zwischen deinen Verbalattacken wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen? Außerdem -“, damit reißt du wieder beide Briefe an dich, „sind die hier sein letzter Wille. Für den Fall der Fälle.“

„Du hast deinen nie gelesen?“

Manchmal ist College Boy äußerst langsam, wenn es um die grundlegendsten Dinge geht, „Testament, Sam, Dad ist nicht tot.“

**080\. Gedicht**

Du hasst Poetik und Sam, der sich praktisch durch jeden noch so verschlüsselten Wälzer wühlen kann, teilt diese Abneigung für Reime. Du hast ihn nie gefragt, warum und als er den Gedichtband mit geübter Leichtigkeit aus dem Laden klaut, ist die Frage in deinem Blick offensichtlich.

Die Antwort auch, „Jess hat mich dafür gewonnen.“

Du sagst nichts, als er ihn im Motel liegen lässt. Solche Dinge lassen sich nicht ersetzen, dein Märchenbuch war nicht mehr dasselbe nach Mom’s Tod. Hexen und Monster plötzlich zu real. Du denkst, dass es für Sam mit Feuermetaphern ähnlich ist. Seine Liebe brennt noch immer.


End file.
